


Roads Taken

by YallHearSumn



Series: RhodeyTony tingz [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Rhodey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Best Friends, Bottom Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Champagne, Come on army wife Tones!, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Getting fucked into an amazingly comfortable mattress, Honeymoon, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Intersex Omegas, It's going to get better, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Married Couple, Married Sex, Non-descriptive, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with a little bit of plot so far, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Rhodeys about to head out to the airforce, Scamming FAFSA, So Married, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The bay of Naples, They're broke college students, Title Subject to Change, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony's his stay-at-home and build shit partner, Top James "Rhodey" Rhodes, True Love, private jets, rhodeytony - Freeform, the sex that is?, they're just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YallHearSumn/pseuds/YallHearSumn
Summary: Beginning in 1988.Tony Stark is the newly-graduated, disowned son of one Howard Stark. Facing an uncertain future and quite possibly homelessness on the mean streets of Manhattan, he marries his best friend (slash fuckbuddy slash favourite person in the world) for the benefits that come with being an airman's spouse. That's just the beginning.





	1. Fucking bae by the bay

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1988. Tony is newly-graduated with no place to go, and Rhodey, three seconds away from getting stationed God knows where, is of course there to lend his best friend a helping hand *wink wink*. 
> 
> To clarify: Howard is paying for their honeymoon - in a "I gave you your options, but guess what? Since you're not bending to my will, I'm going to let you do this and fuck up and laugh in your face when everything blows up" kind of way, so yeah. Enjoy <3 
> 
> In a rush, so I'll edit later!!

_ _”There are worse ways to spend your honeymoon,” Rhodey thinks as the twinkling lights of Philadelphia fade away as the jet climbs higher and higher. _ _

_ _Sneaking a glance out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tony, stress and tension written into every line of his body, his face drawn and distant. The scotch in his hand is circled over and over and over and over again, a meaningless rhythm tapped into the arm of his chair; like this, Rhodey’s husband is just a boy – stuck into an ill-fitting tux and dwarfed by his seat, a vulnerability shining out that hadn’t been present before. Tony had beamed throughout the ceremony, the diamond hair clip his mother had worn on her wedding day nestled into his mop of hair, twinkling as bright as his smile. Now however, the flashing of cameras were gone and the jet is silent save for the quiet lull of the engine. _ _

_ _The sole stewardess on board makes a round again, refiling their drinks and scuttling off to do whatever it is she did when she wasn’t in their presence. “I should say something,” Rhodey thinks, cringing back when Tony turns to face him quizzically and he realises he just said that out loud. _Great job, Rhodes. _ __

__

_ _”You wanted to say something, Care Bear?” Tony asks softly, a soft tilt to his lips betraying his amusement. _ _

_ _Clearing his throat awkwardly and shifting in his seat again, Rhodey gives the interior of the private jet an appreciative once-over, “Nothing, Tones, just that Howard sure knows how to do guilt gifting.” _ _

_ _Snorting and resting his head on Rhodey’s shoulder, Tony intertwines their hands, “More like spite-gifting, he didn’t show to the wedding and he didn’t let mom come either, but he wanted me to know that he knew about it.” _ _

_ _ Sighing, Tony unfastens his seatbelt, turning to kiss Rhodey deeply, sucking at his bottom lip before drawing away to sink to his knees. Undoing the bottom of Rhodey’s equally ill-fitting and cheap slacks comes easy, Rhodey’s firm hand gently coming down to rest in his hair. “You want to talk about it first, kid?” _ _

_ _”I don’t even care, we’re about to have a week to ourselves on the open water,” Tony says, teasingly fingering at Rhodey’s rapidly rising cock and sucking at it through his briefs. “A week of uninterrupted, disgusting, loud, back-breaking sex for the first time since we destroyed your twin bed when your family was out.” _ _

_ _”I remember that, mom was pissed, but she also thought it was because you were jumping from bed to bed, and you know you can do no wrong in her eyes.” _ _

_ _   
_ _

_ _Freeing Rhodey’s cock, Tony takes kittenish licks at it, digging into his tip and swiping his thumb over the head, ”Yeah, whatever. Hey little Buddy, I missed you” _ _

_ _”’Little ‘Buddy? Really Tones?” Rhodey asks, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes at the pleasure of Tony’s wicked tongue on his dick. Consciously, he untangles his fingers from Tony’s hair, careful not to tug at it. “And if the stewardess comes back? You know she’s probably just one of Howard’s spies.” _ _

_ _Rising up to whisper right into Rhodey’s ear, Tony gives a teasing lick to the shell of his ear, just like he likes it. ”Then let her spy, we’ll put on a good show.” _ _

_ _With knees of fucking vibranium, (because holy shit how did he drop that quick?) Tony bounces back to rest on the balls of feet, swiping ridiculously long hair out of his face and with no hesitation deep throating Rhodey’s cock in one go. Scrambling for purchase, Rhodey grasps at the arm rests, Tony’s hand resting on his hips as the other lazily strokes his length and fondles his balls. _ _

_ _Closing his eyes and tilting his head backwards, Rhodey melts into the seat, enjoying the feel of Tony’s mouth at work. This would only be the first of many aircrafts they’d defile. _ _

_ _* _ _

_ _Touching down in Naples is met with little fanfare, Tony is smiling up at him dopily after having a few too many drinks, stressing the stewardess out because he just won’t descend from the jet. After ten minutes of trying to strong-arm him down, Rhodey eventually just swings him over the shoulder, flying down the stairs before either one or both of them go tripping. Their visas get checked and they’re cleared to enter, only getting about a dozen nasty looks thrown their way as they’re headed to the car, Tony making a run for everything and anything that catches his attention for even a second. _ _

_ _It’s too late to catch a ferry or shuttle to Positano, and as Rhodey stands debating their options, Tony catches sight of a chauffeur with a bold “Alpha and Omega Rhodes” sign. Approaching him cautiously after dumping Tony in a luggage trolley, Rhodey shows him his ID, the driver informing them that alternate arrangements had already been made for their stay in the city thanks to “Mr Stark”. _ _

_ _Not completely convinced that this isn’t just some insane plot by Howard to off both of them, Rhodey keeps suspicious eyes locked on the driver as they ride away from the airport, Tony melting into his arms as he enjoys the sights of the short drive. A lone concierge awaits them as the driver pulls up to the service entrance of a fancy-looking hotel, a polite smile on his face as he welcomes them to the Grand Hotel Vesuvio in accented English. Tony smiles at him, jumping up like an alert puppy and suddenly reenergised and shooting off into Italian as the concierge leads them to their suite for the night. Rhodey chases after him stiffly, still uncomfortable surrounded by all these markers of Tony’s family’s wealth. Not even 24 hours ago, he’d been getting ready to marry his best friend in a scratchy rented tux in the modest church he’d been brought up in, surrounded by family and an embarrassing amount of hair gel (Tony and his white people problems); today he had flown into Italy with a private jet and was freaking chauffeured to one of the most expensive-looking hotels he’d ever seen. Life, man. _ _

_ _With light steps, the concierge whisks them into a suite with an incredible view of the bay, tasteful mid-century Italian furniture scattered around and cosy fires alight, despite the heat. Tony flops down face-first into a sofa as soon as he steps into the room, stretching like a content cat and smiling lazily up at Rhodey as he beckons him towards him. _ _

_ _Ignoring the couple’s affections, the guide briskly informs them that fresh oysters and a complimentary bottle of _Grande Année_ (“That definitely doesn’t sound like anything coming out of a box,” Rhodey jokes, receiving a giggle from Tony) awaits them in their room, and that a bubbling jacuzzi is ready to be used at their convenience. The man sees himself out, Rhodey locking the door behind him only to find Tony nowhere in sight when he returns to the lounge. Stepping into the bedroom, he’s met with Tony’s radiant smile, a mischievous twinkle dancing in his eyes as he attempts to discard his clothes at the end of the bed in a manner that he probably thinks is sexy, but only comes off as adorable because of his flushed face and swaying. _ _ __

__

__

_ _Stepping towards him, Rhodey wraps his arms around Tony’s slender waist, leaning in to take his lips and gently helping him out of his shirt. Blowing a piece of hair out of his face, Tony breathlessly giggles, “I didn’t know where my arms started or ended” _ _

_ _”Yeah I know babe.” _ _

_ _ And then they’re kissing again, sparks bursting behind their eyes and a stampede of animals in their bellies. The two bite and suck at each other, lost in the sensation of their lips meeting, until breathlessly they pull away. Nuzzling at his jaw and leaving sweet kisses there, Rhodey pulls away to rip his shirt off as calloused hands claw at his chest, their heavy breathes mingling in the charged air. Tony and his impatient ass takes all of 5 seconds before he reaches down to stroke his Sourpathch’s impressive length, licking his hand to make the slide easier and attempting to drop down to get that thing in his mouth. Rhodey, however, gently pushes at his shoulders, met with confusion, he slowly guides his husband to lay down in the middle of the bed as he retrieves the ice bucket and two champagne flutes. _ _

_ _”No toast to our successful marriage?” Rhodey teases, pouring them both a glass and surprising Tony by running an ice cube up his leg, narrowly avoiding getting kicked in the chest. Giggling Tony spreads himself open, Rhodey without hesitation resting between his legs as he takes a sip of champagne. “I think your dad and uncles did more than enough well wishes to last our marriage into the next ice age.” _ _

_ _”Because our oh-so blessed union will become frosty then?” _ _

_ _”How about you shut up and fuck me silly, Platypus? It’s not every night we find ourselves in a ridiculously overpriced hotel room drinking vintage champagne by the Italian seaside.” Tony suggests earnestly, spilling champagne on the bed as he stretches to put it on the bedside table along with his mother’s hair clip. Looking up at Rhodey through lowered lashes, he cups his jaw and runs a foot up and down his back, “Imagine all the people on the bay seeing you claiming me… making me yours, Alpha.” _ _

_ _With a growl Rhodey surges forward, diving in to take his sweet brunet’s lips, Tony’s pliant form blossoming under his hands. This would be the first time Rhodey knotted him in his _other_ hole, and for all his false bravado, Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He had always been able to trust Rhodey to take care of him though, to respect his limits. _ _ __

__

__

_ _Under the cover of an open sky, winking stars in far-off galaxies their only witnesses, Rhodey makes Tony his in more ways than either of them bargained for. _ _


	2. Fuck it I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wrap up a fun honeymoon and get a look at the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a series, maybe in the style of Life's Greatest Blessings, not sure if I'll add For Life. Let me know if we want to see RhodeyTony kids yay or nay

_ _When Howard disowned him after finding out Tony was fucking his Alpha roommate, Tony just assumed it was like all the other times he’d cut up the credit cards. The old man just needed time to cool down, and after a few drinks and days to stow in his hatred, or disappointment or whatever, he’d reinstate Tony’s privileges, like every other time he’d given his Omega son the boot. Tony never anticipated getting completely cut off (like written out of the will and getting kicked out of his apartment cut-off), a month before graduation, with finals left to write and nowhere to go. _ _

_ _It all started like something out of the setup of a bad joke, or really bad amateur porn. An intelligent and promising Omega student, first of his kind to get his own lab and independent facility, gets fucked on his workroom desk. What happens next will shock you! Not really, long story short, Tony was getting his spine liquefied and back blown out by Rhodey, the Vice Chancellor and about a dozen independent investors walked in on them, everybody was embarrassed, Howard got word of it, ranted for an hour and promptly cut Tony off for dicking around (no pun intended). _ _

_ _So that’s where he was, crashing with Rhodey on the tiny bed in his dorm room and cramming for finals, all while trying to figure out what he’d do when the y officially graduated and Rhodey moved back home. Thankfully his Care Bare was better at critical thinking under pressure, and came to a simple solution: they’d just get married. _ _

_ _Honestly, it was ingenious, Howard was cutting him off for being promiscuous and like, ruining his purity or whatever, so marrying the dude everyone caught him sleeping with was a solid plan, right? It wasn’t like Tony wasn’t NOT known to be a bit of a campus bicycle (to put it nicely – everyone got a ride), but at least then Howard could write it off as rumours – jealous Alphas and Betas who felt inferior to Tony trying to tarnish the Stark name. Now, however, every meeting he stepped into, he had to put up with the fact that at least one person in the room had seen his son’s ass knotted. And that was just a no-go. _ _

_ _”Let’s order food, or eat out,” Tony says as the high of the afterglow fades. The room was cool thanks to the A/C, morning humidity settling around them, but not yet unpleasant. Rhodey wiped the damp hair out of Tony’s face, placing a soft kiss on his nose. _ _

_ _”We’ve still got leftovers from last night.” _ _

_ _After their evening in Naples, they’d spent like half the day in bed, adjusting to the force of the bond (and wearing the bed out a little more); another chauffeur had picked them up in the late afternoon and given them instructions on the ferry to Positano, and their accommodations there. Dusk had already settled when they’d finally arrived, finding that they weren’t so much going to be staying on a yacht (so much for enjoying the open waters), as they were going to be staying in a villa with a private dock and yacht at their disposal. _ _

_ _It had been two days since, and the newlyweds wasted no time making use of the facilities around them and exploring the village and its historical landmarks (according to the brochures in the travel agency at least, Tony still maintains – if you’ve seen one church, you’ve seen them all). _ _

_ _”Babe, we’re like next door to the Mediterranean, why eat leftover pasta, when we could get fresh seafood? Besides, aren’t oysters a natural aphrodisiac?” Tony supplies, rolling onto his front and placing strategic kisses down Rhodey’s jaw and lowering to suck at his clavicles. “We’ve got an unlimited amount of money we can spend, let’s at least burn a hold in one of Howard’s pockets. Pretty sure we’re not seeing this type of money for a long time.” _ _

_ _Rolling his eyes, Rhodey ran a hand down Tony’s back– years of counting every penny and budgeting for every little thing didn’t just disappear overnight, especially when they’d go back to shoestring budgeting once they got back home. His uncle Ray had an apartment ready for them to lease back in Philly, but he’d be stationed on the opposite side of the country in Cali until they could figure out how to get Tony out to California. _ _

_ _”Fine,” he agreed. “Let’s take a shower though, and no blackout drinking.” _ _

_ _”Rhodey, come on; we’re probably on one of the only continents I can legally drink.” _ _

_ _”I didn’t say don’t drink, I said not to get blackout drunk. It’s not good for your liver.” _ _

_ _”Okay, mom,” Tony sighs, rolling out of bed and promptly falling off the side. _ _

_ _*** _ _

_ _On day five they finally get a chance to take the yacht out for a spin, Tony sunbathing in the nude and Rhodey doing his best to not freak out about being on the open water. Emerging from below the deck he finds Tony face-down, a pair of silly pink shades resting in his tousled hair. _ _

_ _”You think if I applied at Baintronics, they’d give me a job?” _ _

_ _”Tones, what are you talking about?” Rhodey sinks down into a deck chair, nudging Tony in the side with his big toe. “I thought you said you’d freelance for a bit or something?” _ _

_ _Turning on his side to face Rhodey, Tony worries his lip with his teeth. “I know I said that,” comes a tired-sounding reply, “it’s just that you’ve already done so much, with the apartment and the wedding and taking me as your Omega. I might as well put this degree to work anyway; Baintronics has been hounding me about an internship since first year, why not see if the offer’s still on the table, you know?” _ _

_ _Leaning down to pull Tony up into his lap, Rhodey kneads at his back, loosening the tension as he works his fingers. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do, just because you feel like you owe me something,” he whispers into a tense shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses as he moves to lick the shell of the pretty brunet’s ear. “If it’s really something you want to do, I won’t stand in your way, but” he pauses, “I don’t want you to get a job that you hate with people who hate you, or for you to upset your Howard any more than he already is. You want to see Maria sometime soon, right?” _ _

_ _”Of course, he just won’t let me see her any way Rhodey, so why not do the best thing for _us_ and take a job with them? I’ll work, save some money and then I’ll be able to move out to California with you and hopefully get something better over there.” _ _ __

__

__

_ _Taking a breath before continuing, Tony tilts Rhodey’s chin down, looking into his eyes earnestly. “Those vows meant something to me, Care Bare. I know it’s weird to say, and maybe it’s just me being in love with your knot or something crazy like that, but I didn’t just recite empty words. I need to start thinking of us now, there is an ‘us’, right? Wait, don’t answer that – my point, Howard, and even Maria, can’t come first. I know the point of us getting married and bonded was for Howard to get over his bitch fit, but we’re here already. I-I’m willing to give this a real try if you are?” _ _

_ _”Oh Tones,” Rhodey laughs, a hand coming up to cup his cheek, “of course there’s an ‘us’, and of course I’m willing to try, you silly boy. I doubt there’s anyone else out there for me.” _ _

_ _Stifling choked laughter, they move as one meeting in the middle to lock lips, stars bursting behind closed eyelids – the uncertain future as certain as it would ever feel. _ _

_ _”You don’t know that for sure, Platypus. A few months away and you might be thinking something different. _ _

_ _”Where on Earth would I find someone like you?” _ _

_ _“I don’t know, maybe they’re up there in the stars, waiting for you.” _ _

_ _”Well then, too bad for them. I’m already happy down here with you,” Rhodey coos, running his fingers lovingly over the expanse of exposed skin, leaving a tingling sensation in his wake. _ _


End file.
